time
by RaeMii
Summary: Semua orang berkata bahwa waktu akan membantu mengobati kepedihan hati kita, benarkah itu?


Tittle: time

Genre: Hurt mungkin.

_Dan sekarang aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Apakah menyalahkan takdir yang telah merebutmu dariku? ataukah menyalahkan waktu, yang berjalan begitu cepat saat kau bersamaku, tapi berjalan amat sangat lambat saat kau tak ada?_

.

.

Udara sore ini begitu indah, langit begitu cerah. Aku dan Sehun duduk di balkon berdua. Suasananya begitu tenang, tapi tak mampu membuat hatiku merasa tenang.

"Sudah berapa lama eommamu meninggal, nak?" Tanyaku pada Sehun, anak kita. Dia meletakkan secangkir kopi yang telah dia tuangkan di atas meja.

"Eomma meninggal satu minggu yang lalu, appa." Jawabnya.

"Begitukah?" Jawabku sambil tertawa hambar. Menyadari kebodohanku.

Kau baru pergi seminggu tapi kenapa rasanya sudah begitu lama? Kupejamkan mataku, air mataku mengalir tak terbendung.

Aku lelaki, aku menangis dan aku tak peduli. Ini begitu sulit, setelah menjalani hampir seluruh hidupku bersamamu dan apakah itu waktu ataukah takdir yang telah tega memisahkan kita.

Baekki, apa kau melihatku sekarang? Kau pernah bertanya, bagaimana aku jika kau meninggalkanku. Sekarang kau tau jawabannya kan?

"Boleh appa menyusul umma-mu Sehunnie?" Tanyaku lirih, mataku terpejam dan air mataku senantiasa mengalir.

"Andwe, appa. Jangan tinggalkan Sehun." Jawabnya, berlutut di depanku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sudah sedikit keriput.

Kutatap wajahnya,

"Jangan appa, aku tak akan kuat kalau appa juga meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi appa sangat merindukannya, Hunnie." Ucapku.

Sehun menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Aku juga appa, tapi appa tak boleh terus begini. Eomma pasti sedih jika melihat appa yang bersedih karenanya." ... "Orang bilang waktu akan membantu mengobati kepedihan hati kita appa."

"Benarkah itu?"

.

Aku duduk di depan jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku, menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang sebagian sudah memutih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie." Bisikku, berharap kau dapat mendengarnya di sana.

Semua berkata padaku bahwa waktu akan mampu mengobati kepedihan hatiku. Mereka berkata seakan mereka pernah merasakan kepedihanku. Tapi kucoba percaya dengan menjalani hariku seperti biasa dan semua percuma, setiap hariku hanya diisi semua hal tentangmu.

Aku menunggu waktu datang menjemputku, tetapi waktu berlalu dengan amat sangat lambat setiap detiknya. Seakan sengaja membuatku makin merana karena merindukanmu.

Kutatap langit biru, "Apa kau melihatku, sayangku? Apa kau juga merindukanku?" Bisikku.

Kerinduan ini terlalu menyiska, ini sudah setengah tahun dan aku terlalu merindukanmu. Kehilanganmu serasa seperti seseorang mencabut paksa jantungku, dan menjalani hidupku tanpamu seperti berjalan di atas bara api.

Kucoba mengalihkan rasa rinduku dengan menulis cerita tentang kita tapi hal itu hanya membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Semua yang kulakukan mengingatkanku padamu, kau telah mengisi seluruh ruang dihati bahkan fikiranku.

Aku mendekati Sehun, duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Hunnie, apa sekarang appa boleh menyusul eommamu?"

"Jangan bicara begitu appa, aku tak mau. Kumohon." Jawabnya.

"Dulu kau bilang waktu akan menghapus kepedihan hatiku, tapi kenapa yang kurasakan waktu malah menambah kepedihan hatiku, Hunnie. Makin hari aku makin merindukannya, merindukannya seperti ingin mati."

"Appaa~ jangan begini." Sehun memelukku erat. Iya, aku butuh pelukan hangat. Tapi bukan seperti ini, aku merindukan pelukanmu, pelukan Baekhyun-ku.

"Appa merindukannya Sehunnie."

.

Hari ini aku sangat ingin memandangi langit dan menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajahku, hal yang bisa membuatku merasakan keberadaanmu Baekkie. Tapi Sehun melarangku jadi aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku. Kudengar percakapan Sehun dan seseorang di balik pintu kamar yang menyatakan penyakitku kambuh. Aku tak tau penyakit apa, satu-satunya rasa sakit yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit di hatiku. Bahkan jika aku mengiris tanganku sekalipun hal itu tak dapat menyaingi rasa sakitnya. Setiap tarikan nafasku membuat rasa sakit di hatiku semakin menjadi, sangat menyesakkan.

Waktu masih enggan menjemputku. Hari-hariku kuisi hanya dengan memandangi langit, karena aku yakin kau sedang menungguku di atas sana.

Sehun berjalan masuk kemudian berlutut di samping kasurku. Membawa tanganku ke pipinya.

"Appa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Tubuh appa baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Tapi tidak dengan hati appa."

"Appa, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Aku tak tahan melihat appa seperti ini."

Kurasakan air mata membasahi telapak tanganku yang berada di pipi Sehun.

"Kalau begitu biarkan appa menyusulnya, Hunnie. Appa akan sangat bahagia jika bersamanya." Pintaku, menghapus air matanya.

"Dan meninggalkanku sendiri? Tidak appa, tidak boleh." Ucapnya disertai gelengan keras.

"Ada Chanyeol yang akan setia menjagamu, anakku. Mmm ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama eommamu pergi, Hunnie?"

"Satu tahun dua bulan, appa." Ucapnya, tangannya terulur membelai pipiku yang ternyata sudah kembali basah karena air mata.

"Tidurlah, Hunnie. Ini sudah larut."

Dia mengangguk lalu berdiri. Memperbaiki letak selimut yang ku kenakan, dan keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Kubangunkan tubuhku, mencoba berdiri. Berjalan dengan bertumpu pada apa saja yang ada, menuju balkon lalu kududukkan diriku di kursi.

Kutatap langit malam ini, begitu cerah.

Dapat kulihat bayangan wajahmu dilangit malam ini, kau tersenyum padaku. Sangat cantik.

Angin berhembus pelan, mataku terpejam.

_'saranghae.' _Samar kudengar suara bisikanmu.

Aku tersenyum, "Tunggu aku, Baekkie. Aku segera datang."

Kututup mataku, senyum bahagia melekat dibibirku.

Potongan memori saat pertama kali bertemu, saat aku menciummu di atas altar, dan saat Sehun anak kita lahir terputar di kepalaku. Hingga yang kulihat hanya gelap dan ku tau, inilah saatnya.

Kita akan kembali bersama sayangku.

.

_Waktu yang mempertemukan kita berdua, waktu yang memisahkan kita dan waktu pula yang mempertemukan kita kembali_.

.

.

.

END

•

•

**Tell me, pendapat anda tentang fic ini.**

**Gomawo *Chu~**


End file.
